Breath
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. To look at the couple day to day, Hiccup doubts anyone would believe it if he explained which of the two of them was the one who begged to be bitten and bound, or who looked up with pleading eyes for hands around their throat. Hiccstrid Dominant!Hiccup/Submissive!Astrid one shot, warning for BDSM and breathplay/choking.


**Now, unlike with scenes in _Nice,_ I have very little personal experience with this particular kink. But I do have friends who're into it, and they had anecdotes and resources, and this has been requested a few times so my natural instinct is to write risk-aware smut.**

_**Please,**_** don't try this on a whim. Do your research. Find your local kink community and take a class. Please don't learn from porn, they never teach you safety. ******Have fun, but be safe (or at least _very _risk aware). There is no completely safe way to choke someone, no matter what they say. If you just wanna read about it though, then this is for you. Now my pleas for safety are done, on with the thing!  
****

**Contains smut with some BDSM play + choking kink.  
**

-HTTYD-

He wondered how many would be thrown by it, surprised to learn how they were.

Hel, he'd been shocked himself at first.

Hiccup wasn't naturally 'dominant', though his timid teenage self had gained _some_ level of assertive confidence over the years. Still, he was by no means _aggressive, _which seemed par for the course from his only previous experiences of Domination and submission - porn. He didn't seek that sort out often, but he'd seen it.

And then he met _Astrid. _

And Astrid was loud and brash and forward, with a filthy mouth and a biting wit. She'd wasted exactly zero minutes in hitting on him, their eyes meeting across a crowded club and her coming right over. They'd kissed that night, messy and panting in the dark corner by the emergency exit, before Astrid asked him if he was interested in going out with her. Which, obviously, he was.

All signs pointed to her being _exactly _what he'd expected in someone who would be a Dominant in bed. Hiccup was fairly indifferent on it, and one look at the lithe, fierce blonde had him quite sure he'd be happy with _whatever _she wanted to do to him.

They went on four dates, all ending in kisses that just about had his brain melting out of his ears, before Astrid sat him down for 'the talk'. Thankfully a far less awkward one than his mother gave him when he was thirteen. And quite different, really, since Astrid was explaining how she liked to _be _dominated in bed, regularly and roughly.

"And this is what you want from _me?_"

Astrid nodded, stretching lazily and Hiccup watched the taut muscles under her skin, quite aware this girl could probably easily break him in half if she wanted to.

"Well, yeah. Not everyone is in to it, and I _can_ get off from vanilla sex but it's just not the same for me, yanno? I'm guessing by the faintly terrified look on your face that BDSM is a completely new territory for you?"

"Uh. Yep."

"You're not... a virgin, are you?"

"What? No!"

She rolled her eyes.

"It would have been fine if you were, I just want to know what I'm working with. Unless you're completely off the idea, in which case we can just fuck and call it a day."

Hiccup choked on air. _Gods _she was blunt. He rather liked it.

"I don't know what... I'm not really a dominant kind of guy, I guess?"

"Most people don't think I'm a submissive sort of girl. You don't know if you don't try, right?"

"I guess."

"You strike me as the type who'd like it, to be honest. I mean, you're a bit of a thrill junkie" she nodded her head at the souvenir photos on the wall of him on various rollercoasters "and I imagine you like reactions. I'm _very _responsive" was it **hot** in there or was it just Hiccup? "and I think you'd really like finding all the ways to take me apart just as much as you'd like putting the pieces back together."

Hiccup swallowed thickly. That _did _sort of sound like him... he'd always been into puzzles and making stuff.

"Uhhh" Astrid was biting her lip and it was terribly distracting "I haven't... I don't want to just blunder in to something cluelessly."

She nodded, finally letting her lower lip go and Hiccup kind of wanted to bite it himself, just enough to hear her gasp into his mouth.

"Then don't. I'll take you to a beginners workshop. BDSM is all about consent and safety, or consent and risk awareness, depending on your personal preference."

"And... if this whole thing isn't for me?"

Astrid shrugged.

"Then it's not, and we move on and find more compatible partners, like grown ups?"

The workshop wasn't _as _scary as he thought it would be. Everyone was nice and friendly and didn't laugh at Hiccup asking probably-obvious questions. The nice lady Dominant running the workshop definitely put him at some sort of ease.

When he got to grips with what they were, he and Astrid sat and talked about hard limits. He didn't want to degrade her, or inflict serious pain or draw blood. Astrid seemed a little put out about the first but agreed to it, they talked about what consituted 'serious' pain a lot, and the drawing blood was one of her own hard limits.

"Sometimes skin breaks and that's fine with me, but I'm not into knife play or cutting or blood play either."

Which was a relief to Hiccup. Astrid joked that she'd never dated a guy so long without jumping him, but he did appreciate her taking the time to let him learn. He didn't want to mess up. They picked safe words and safe signs, since Astrid said she liked being gagged so there needed to be a non-verbal signal.

And there were a lot of beginner mistakes, but Astrid wasn't the judgemental sort and they laughed and learned from each of them. Hiccup managed to tie himself to the bed instead of her once, and she giggled when he baulked at a few of her more interesting looking sex toys.

But Astrid had been very, _very_ right. He did like it. A lot. It took some coaxing for him to slap and whip her at first, but _gods _did he love how responsive she was, how Astrid reacted, how she begged and pleaded for more. How hurting her first made her pleasure so much sweeter, how she devolved into a desperate, growling beast who would do anything to come when Hiccup pushed her buttons just right.

And honestly, he loved the playfighting. Astrid was not super obedient; her submission had to be _earned, _and her sharp wit was still there when she'd throw him a challenging smirk, eyes glittering as she breathed the words "_make_ me". When he pulled her up by her hair or slapped her hard enough to leave a blooming imprint of his hand on her ass or thigh, Astrid moaned so beautifully Hiccup was hooked on that sound alone.

The latest 'kink' they'd explored was one Astrid had considered, but never tried, and one Hiccup had always filed away as too extreme and not for him. Sometimes he put his hand on her neck, but only because he knew Astrid was sensitive there, weak for the feel of his mouth or the marks of his teeth on the smooth skin. There had never been pressure applied, but Astrid had brought it up over breakfast one day (and by then, he was more than used to it and didn't choke on his corn flakes).

"Would you be up for trying choking?"

"I presume by that, you mean you want me to choke you?"

"Well, unless you have a deep rooted desire for my hands around your throat?" Astrid smirked over her mug at him "yes, I mean you choking me, you ass."

It was lucky Hiccup liked her cheeky, sarcastic behaviour. He couldn't imagine her any other way, and there was something deeply intimate for him about the strong, fierce blonde so willingly pliant under his hands, _trusting _him so much.

"Neither of us have ever done it before, so I'm not agreeing to it right away."

"Understandable."

She looked over to the side to investigate the possibility of more bacon, exposing the fading bruises on her neck where he'd bitten her. There were red marks on her wrists, her upper arms, and Hiccup knew he'd find them on her legs and ankles too from the various ways she'd been tied up in the last few days. Astrid was _very _flexible...

Astrid had friends who were into choking during sex, and who were more than happy to educate the two of them on it, including how to work their way up from only a second or two at a time, no gags or restraints at first, and not to just do it all the time.

The last one was the toughest for Astrid to abide by, because it became something she _really _liked very quickly.

"Safe word?"

"Red for stop, yellow for pause, green for fuck yes keep going."

"And if you can't speak?"

"Click my fingers, and slap you if you haven't noticed."

Hiccup had never not noticed so far, but better safe than sorry. Beckoning Astrid closer, Hiccup kissed her softly before undressing her leisurely. She lifted where helpful, but laid there and let him bare her body bit by bit. He could see marks of earlier playtimes on her skin, bruises and fading lines and a small scar on her leg from a candle mishap a few months earlier.

"How shall I restrain you today, hmm?" Hiccup trailed his fingers along her neck, where there were no current finger marks but she did bruise rather easily, and Astrid quivered "I feel like taking my time."

Patience wasn't one of Astrid's virtues. Teasing her was one of Hiccup's favourite things to do. He looped the ropes around her wrists, knotting snugly before tying the other end of each rope to her ankles, keeping her legs open and her hands effectively useless.

"Can you still click?"

Astrid clicked her fingers to show she could, Hiccup rubbing her fingers and feet to check the ropes weren't too tight before he carried on, caressing her body as the whim took him, loving the little tremors in her thighs and the challenge in her eyes. He grabbed some cool, tingling lube and drizzled it over her chest, massaging it into her nipples and enjoying Astrid's hiss at cold on her hot skin. She mewled sweetly when he twisted and tugged at her swelling nipples, gasped when he added small clamps he could play with later. Even a flick to the clamp made her twitch and moan, sounds growing needier when Hiccup tightened them.

The flush staining her cheeks had spread down to the top of her chest, arousal clear in the wetness that coated his fingers at the slightest touch. Astrid let out breathy pleas for more, but Hiccup withdrew his hand and she whined, unhappy. Climbing off the bed, Hiccup undressed himself and picked up a couple of toys before he rejoined a squirming Astrid.

"Try not to be too loud, don't want the neighbours complaining _again _do we?"

"That's what gags were made for."

Hiccup grinned.

"I like making you struggle to stay quiet. Gags take the fun out of it."

Astrid glared, but she couldn't hold it for long when Hiccup turned on the vibrator and dragged the very tip across her clit, hips jerking to try and chase it but she was tied in a way that didn't really let her. Back and forth he teased her with it, occasionally reaching up to tug a clamp on her tingling nipple so Astrid would buck, trying and failing to chase both sensations. Hiccup picked up his other toy - Astrid's favourite plug. Not her smallest, but they'd had anal sex only a couple of days ago, and she liked the feel of being filled. Hiccup covered it in lube, massaging her with his fingers first before pressing the plug into her ass, letting her settle into the feeling.

Then the vibrator returned, occasionally pressed to the base of the plug before returning to circle and tease her clit. She grew wetter and wetter, biting her lip to keep from crying out whenever Hiccup turned the setting up and dragged more powerful vibrations over those sensitive little nerves. Done with that for now, Hiccup turned it off and tossed the toy aside, taking his time to suck little bruises along the length of her inner thigh, skipping over where Astrid would very much like his mouth to repeat the process down her other thigh, pulling back to admire his handiwork.

"H-Hiccup!"

"Hm?"

He nipped the inside of her knee, smirking when Astrid huffed.

"Tease!"

"Yep. Hey, you picked me out."

Astrid actually rolled her eyes, as though regretting it while he had her tied up, clamped and bound and spread open.

"Just fuck me you torturous little shit!"

Hiccup couldn't help laughing, utterly adoring of how Astrid chose to sass him when she was trying to get him to do what _she_ wanted. When he'd stopped giggling to himself, he leant down and dragged his tongue over her slit, tasting her arousal with a low groan of satisfaction. He loved the way she tasted, the heady scent of her making his cock pulse, demanding to know why he wasn't inside her yet.

He left her panting, shaking, aching to come until he thought Astrid had come down a bit before he continued, so she'd not come right away when he did. The ropes came off, which Astrid actually pouted about, but Hiccup wanted her free to writhe and grab him the way she often did. Still quite tightly wound, Astrid grabbed his hand and dragged it pointedly to her throat, looking pleadingly up at him.

"What do you want? Use your words, love."

Astrid never disappointed him when he asked for her words. Even if he did it to wind her up when she was gagged, Astrid was remarkably skilled at getting the message _"fuck you"_ through most gags.

"Choke me while you fuck me!"

Hiccup moved his hand so his weight wouldn't come down on her throat as he adjusted, Astrid quick to tighten her thighs around his hips as he slipped into her, wet and soft and welcoming. He rolled his hips to savour the heat, the way Astrid was a little tighter around his cock with the plug still in her ass. She'd only complain if he tried to take it out right now, and there was something to be said for the snugger grip now and then.

Astrid grew more impatient with each thrust, growling and moaning when Hiccup bit at her neck just to annoy her with a smile, tasting her mouth with his tongue as they kissed. As soon as Astrid realised he was shifting his weight onto one arm, her eyes lit up. Hiccup wrapped his fingers around her neck, looking smaller under his big hands and so pliable, wanting, waiting. It was a dizzying level of trust Astrid put in him to do it, knowing that it could be very, _very _dangerously abused if he chose. Which he never did, but the implicit knowledge was there.

The first pressure was just a tease, finger and thumb barely pressing down at all but Astrid's eyes fell closed, body relaxing in anticipation. Hiccup kept thrusting, finger and thumb applying pressure again for a few seconds. The grip stopped blood reaching her brain, which was obviously not advisable, but those few seconds followed by the return of oxygen and blood flowing round her brain gave Astrid a giddy, euphoric high that Hiccup couldn't deny her when asked. Each time he let go, her face flushed red again, his cock gripped in her twitching muscles as her arousal surged upwards.

"Open your eyes."

He held her gaze as he squeezed again, Astrid's mouth open to let out a sweet little whimper when blood was free to rush up to her brain again.

"Colour?"

"Green!"

Hiccup waited a minute, still thrusting and still touching her neck, making sure Astrid wasn't too high to consent clearly before he squeezed her throat again, holding just a little longer to give her the euphoria she craved. When she got to the state she was rapidly reaching, Hiccup knew she'd come within a minute and felt she'd definitely earned it. He let go just before she did, letting Astrid feel the full intensity of her climax as her body spasmed, nails tearing at his back as her thighs squeezed tight enough around his hips to _hurt. _Her back arched clean off the bed, and if Hiccup wasn't so completely in love with the sounds she was making, he might have thought about how annoyed the neighbours would be later.

Astrid dropped, panting and beaming with her face full and pink, shoving sweaty hair off her face half-heartedly before noticing he wasn't done and pushing down in an indication that he could continue. He came within a dozen thrusts himself, far more on edge watching her than he realised until he moved again, those last jerks of his hips quick and hard against hers.

Given Astrid's love of making a mess, Hiccup had sometimes joked they didn't need to ditch condoms, since she generally liked him coming _on _her rather than in her, but with biting and broken skin common enough, it was doubly important they knew the other was clear of communicable diseases. And the freedom of it was nice, especially when Astrid made that lovely little mewl at the feel of him spilling into her receptive body, kissing sweetly at his jaw as Hiccup stayed buried inside her, catching his breath and waiting for his cock to soften rather than pull out.

When he lifted his head to look at her properly, Astrid kissed him deeply, nuzzling at his nose and sighing in a very clearly sated way.

"That was _amazing,_ gods... thanks, by the way."

"For... the sex?"

Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"For being willing to learn... everything, really. And for being someone I could try that with, cus it's fucking amazing and I am a very happy little sub right now. But I am gonna have to ask you to get off me, I gotta pee and then I expect cuddles."

Hiccup moved, getting another kiss for his troubles before he laid on his back, chuckling as Astrid got up on colt-like legs, knees still a bit weak under her but she managed to amble toward the bathroom. He wiped himself down while he waited for her to come back, bare and bruised and absolutely beautiful as she clambered up onto the bed and burrowed into his arms, taking the water he had her drink and letting out a soft sigh when Hiccup pulled a blanket over them both - aftercare was always essential, after all. When Astrid came down from it all properly, Hiccup looked her over, checking for new bruises, broken skin, chafe marks from wriggling in her ropes. She cleaned the spots of blood on his back where her nails had torn him up a bit in the throes of climax, before they went back to snuggling up together.

Never more quiet and calm than right after their playing or scenes, Astrid stayed curled against his chest for a while. Hiccup smiled as he watched her, quite sure when she was done relaxing she'd be back to loud and energetic, but he loved both sides of her equally, just as Astrid loved her mild mannered boyfriend and her rough, slightly sadistic Dominant. All in all, he was very happy she chose to storm across the club that night and kiss him until his brain shut off, before teaching him how to return the favour.

-HTTYD-

**I gave serious thought to writing this with a submissive Hiccup rather than Astrid, but most of the requests for this had Astrid as the chokee, and I don't think I have it in me to write two choke fics so... here. Have some danger Hiccstrid.**

**And seriously, be safe!**


End file.
